Only one more time
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Settled before manga ch-118] "I mean this as the last time we spend time together, in any matter that's like this. You are very aware of that, aren't you?" Herman seemed confused at first by his words, but then regained his composure and nodded. "Only one more time is what I would ask you for." he reassured.


**Disclaimer:** they belong to Toboso. That's all I have to say.

 **Comments:** I know this actually doesn't happen for real, that's what Fanfictions are for. But I'd really like to go through this, they are like… my OTP from this fandom, and so I wanted to do something bitter and angsty with them.

* * *

Only one more time

* * *

"I really need to talk with you, Midford."

Edward was almost finished over washing himself when suddenly his former Prefect's words came to his mind. He decided against getting out of the Bathroom and went back to the tube, vapors being exuded from the hot water in there, he entered pretty quickly, embraced his knees and pushed them against his chest, averting his eyes to look somewhere else but the wall in front of him.

Thanks to the hotness in the place he was in, he could feel the color rose to his cheeks, and he already felt dizzy again, his mind was obnubilate with the hot water and the salty scene he put on it. His thoughts were slowly fading away from his mind, being replaced with nothing, and soon he felt enchanted from the whiteness of the wall in front of him.

 _If you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you, a few feets from your manor's entrance, deal?_

While retrieving that memory, his eyes feel on the water in front of him, slowly captivated by the vapors. As though they had some kind of charm, and he had completely fallen for it.

When he got out, he could appreciate Butler Sebastian waiting for him. "Are you feeling well, Young Lord Midford?"

Edward just gave it a shrug. "I'm getting out, I'll be back soon. There's something in my parent's manor that I need of lately. Don't say a word about it." Was all he answered to the man in black, whom just bowed him with his hand on his chest and an almost unnoticeably nodded.

"As you wish, my Lord. I wish you luck, over the travel and over the issues you go to attend."

Edward nodded and went through the corridor, finally walking out of the manor. Fortunately, he didn't step on any of the other kids that were in there, neither his cousin, of course.

The walk to his house was pretty silent. No people provoking disturbance on the streets, and obviously the Moon illuminating everything on its reign. When he finally visualized the entrance of the manor, he could see a very familiar shadow close to it. The closer he was, the clearest his face became. When he was about a few feet from him, he nodded in salute. Greenhill did the same.

"Greenhill."

"Midford."

There was an awkward silence after saying so, Herman seemed in desire to say something, but by looking at the other male, he was sure he might not like it; therefore, he remained silent.

Edward, however, was kind of growing desperate, and even though he was a very patient person and kind and all that stuff people says nowadays about him, he was tired, which meant his patience was as frail as a string.

"Said you wanted to see me?" He didn't bothered to formalize his language, nor the manners, he had grown accustomed not to use them, for his shows would be a little… strange if he doesn't.

Greenhill was surprised at first, but he remained calm, not wishing to get the other mad. He knew he was angered, and he knew it was for something he did, he had ears, so he could hear what people says. Finally, and after debating himself much about it, he nodded, willing to be all the serious person he was when Weston College was under his mighty and strict surveillance.

"I wanted to talk with you, Midford. Like normal people does, not like two damn strangers," because that's what the accent in his voice suggested to him. That Edward believes him as nothing more but a stranger. After thinking about it, the heir of Midford's State relents and follow him through the Moon-iluminated streets. "I came here yesterday asking for you, and your maid said you were at Phantomhive's manor, so…"

"We've had work to do, I was really busy." Beating around the bush. Herman could clearly see it, but didn't do anything to scold him over doing it.

"I see…" he said in agreement. "However, that's why I was looking for you."

"Because I wasn't here?"

"Because I needed to talk to you."

"Well then, I'm all ears."

"As I said before, when I invited you to join me at Sphere Hall, I truly meant when I said I wanted to get the relationship we had back then, it was…"

"Don't you dare to say it again." Edward glared at him, and Herman couldn't guilt him for doing so.

"Miss Paula told me about it, and I'm so sorry for it. But I don't have any idea where could she be."

"I appreciate your kindness, and everything, but I wasn't talking about her, just so you know."

Herman sighed, he saw this coming. "I know, and I'm still feeling a little sorry and stuff and… look, I didn't came to excuse myself, at least nothing concerning my past. I just… you were, and are an important person to me, Midford. You were my fag, _my servant._ And I know, that the crimes I've committed cannot be forgiven, just as I told you the other day, I try over not thinking about it, and I am very happy to have what I have… but I won't be in peace until the things between us are settled."

Edward remained silent during his former senior talk. A little blush went through his cheeks, but he looked as though he wanted not to notice it. He cleared his throat and looked at Greenhill straight to his eyes.

"Fine then, you win. I'll accept under one, and only condition."

"Okay. Chose anything, I'll do it."

"Tell me where's Lizzy."

Herman shock his head. "I already told you that I don't know." He said, almost disappointment in his voice, "and if I did, I cannot tell you. There's no way to put it on words."

Something came and brought light to Edward's mind. "That fortune teller, uh, _Brado_ or something alike, said she was _Canopus._ Does that help?"

Herman stood still for a moment. He seemed to get to a realization, but then, he shock his head again. "Doesn't help at all." And Edward knew he was lying, say so or not, he sighed. He clapped his shoulder.

"Well then, were do you want to go?" Herman smiled, became almost reminiscent being reminded of Midford saying something alike years before, when he just assigned him as personal fag. Edward noticed that, and felt his cheeks a little more pinkish than normal. "I-I mean…"

"Wherever you'd like to go it's fine with me. You've something in mind?"

His cheeks became more and more red. "We-Well, m-my parent's manor is availa-available. Father is at… some mission assigned by the Queen and… M-Mother is… she went to some bu-business in replace of Father to… A-America."

Herman couldn't help but to laugh about it. It _really_ reminded him of Ol' Weston's Edward Midford, and even if the age difference wasn't that… uh, spacey, somewhat he had grown up in so little time had he not seen him.

"Your manor will be, then." And he walked back on his feet, only to be followed by the heir of Midford. They said nothing more in the short time it took them to go back to the mansion. Paula seemed a little confused at first, but then smiled and called for a butler to open them.

"Welcome back, Young Master Edward," she said with a bow. Edward did the same, but said nothing. She then looked curious at his companion and then her gaze went back to him, pleading for information. "If you don't mind me asking, who is him?"

"He's my guest, Herman Greenhill." It seemed more than enough to fill the lady's curiosity, and with another nod, she went back to her issues. The butler came and took them to the dinner hall, where the dinner was already served. They ate, Edward didn't seemed to be in mood to ask or say anything, and Herman wouldn't push him to do so. Edward said a few things, however, and Herman, of course, replied the best he could to what the other said.

When they were getting to the second floor to get the swords and begin a little fencing, Edward stopped a few centimeters from the doorknob. He then sighed and let his hand stand still on the air. "I mean this as the last time we spend time together, in any matter that's like _this_. You are very aware of that, aren't you?"

Herman seemed confused at first by his words, but then regained his composure and nodded. "Only one more time is what I would ask you for." he reassured.

Edward looked straight into his eyes, and Herman knew he was scrutinizing him, so he let everything he wanted to say be reflected in his eyes, for Edward to try and read them and, in the best of the cases, forgive him. After what felt like centuries, Edward returned his gaze to the doorknob and turned it. There were a few fencing swords, and both of them took one for themselves.

" _En garde!_ " Said the younger and both of them started their swording. A feet back, a feet forward, stab attempt to the right, stab attempt to the left, up, down and " _Touché!_ " finalizing it with Edward's sword touching Herman's chest. The Starlight smiled, seeing just how much he had improved since Weston. Indeed such a big talent of his.

"Congrats," he finally said, before bursting out of laughter. Edward followed him shortly. They both stood like that for a couple of minutes until their lungs burned.

That was very spontaneous, natural and pretty much like the old times. Herman really felt what happiness was back then, and he didn't want the sensation it left in his chest to vanish.

"So… what else do you want to do?" asked Edward, a few drops of sweat running through his chin. Herman walked slowly to him, and with one of his hands, took the water out of it.

"It's pretty late to do anything more, it would be dangerous and may get someone injured. I can only think of one thing…" his lips facing the other's gave Edward a very good idea of what Greenhill may have meant. He felt his cheeks pinkish again, but decide to ignore them, and, as he wrapped Herman's neck with his hands, he felt he was slammed against the wall that was a few feet from him. He let out an uncomfortable moan against Herman's mouth, but after finding a comfortable spot in the cold wall, he kept exploring his mouth.

Somehow, the get to go to his bedroom, where the surface—aka, his bed—was nicer than the other. And after much debating about the matter, they ended up going through all of it. After all, his parents weren't at home, and probably all the service was in the first floor.

The mess was obviously something that Edward feared it, but while provoking it, he did paid much attention to it. Being found out was another thing he feared, but while saying the older's name, he seemed like he couldn't care less.

And by the rise of the morning, seeing what happened with his night, he just sighed and told himself that he wouldn't let that happen again.

"This is a goodbye, isn't it?" said Herman at the bath tube, while washing himself. Edward thought much about it, and then he shock his head.

"It's the last time, but I guess it isn't a goodbye." Herman raised a brow at this.

"What do you mean with it?"

Edward grinned, and leaned forward while he traced Herman's chin with his index finger.

"Next time we meet, you'll have your mouth so wide from astonishment, that you won't believe it's me." he slowly and seductively whispered into his ear.

Herman, after getting back from surprise, he smiled. The way Edward talked, didn't look like he was angered, and the prospect of meeting Edward again looked to him like paradise.

Of course Herman didn't know what he meant with those words.

* * *

 _Yo'!_ Thanks for reading.

First than anything, I didn't want it to be a One-Shot. I wanted to be some sort of Drabble, or Vignettes if I was lucky. I don't know how it turned out to be kinda big.

Second, I wanted their relationship something alike Sakurazuka Seishirou's and Sumeragi Subaru's relationship at X, with Sumeragi Hokuto's death and all that jazz. It turned out to be kind of if, kind of not.

However, since they are my really OTP of this place, I wanted to do something for them, so here it is. I really hope nobody's get mad for it. And if so, my deepest apologies.

For last, English is not my mother tongue, as you can appreciate, so please know bear with some grammar mistakes I may have. Just to be sure, I had my sister to check this out—the half of it—and she said it was OK.

 _¡Chau!_

—gem—


End file.
